wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Before the Fall
__TOC__ Note: Before the Fall is a WIP fanfiction, set a short time before Scarlet was queen. Sorry for the horrible writing! Prologue Peak screeched in terror as he fell, the treetops growing closer. He wished he had never shown Tornado his powers. Peak hadn't thought that lifting a rock was that big of a deal. The ground grew closer and he wished fervently for the trees to catch him, he didn't want to get hurt. His screeches reached a new level as he hit the leaves, each one slowing his fall. His screams cut off abruptly when his talons lightly hit the ground, the leaves cushioning his plunge. Wings flapped overhead and he jumped into a bush, remembering the voice of the dragon who threw him. Talons thumped against the ground and a voice sounded. "Find his body! These ones are tricky." The queen, Robin, sounded angry, with a hint of... Fear? Peak froze as the talonsteps grew closer. He instinctively grabbed a leaf and told it to take him somewhere safe. Peak squeezed his eyes shut and clung to the leaf as it dragged him through the void. Opening his eyes, he looked around at the gray stone around him. Hard cave walls stood around him, a roaring waterfall audible deeper in the tunnel. By now Peak was cold, hungry, and scared and he wanted his mom. Grasping the leaf, he wished his mom was there. A second later, she was, her red scales vibrant against the cold stone. She was confused, her face clearing as she saw Peak. "Peak, my baby, I'm so sorry." Breeze embraced her son, hugging his small body to hers. "Mom, why did they try to hurt me?" Peak's large eyes looked up at her, a tear at the corner. "They don't understand your gift, they're just scared." Breeze wiped Peak's eyes. "If you stay here you will be safe. When you are older we can go back to the village." "Why not now? I want to go back now!" Peak looked towards the edge of the cave. "We can't. They will hunt you again. You can visit the village, but this is your home now." Peak, now fully grown, stood in front of a small dragonet. "Repeat after me. Stay hidden, stay smart, stay safe." "Stay hidden, stay smart, stay safe." The young animus looked up at him, waiting. Raven listened to Cerise's chanting, remembering when she had stood in front of Peak the same way, eyes bright and talons tingling. "Stay hidden, stay smart, stay safe." She nodded, looking out the cave exit. Cerise watched as Pyre enchanted the stone. The words being carved into it had been drilled into her head since she could talk. Stay safe, stay smart, stay hidden. Pyre nodded as Cloud finished the chant. "Stay safe, stay smart, stay hidden." Cloud looked excitedly at his father, Jay, sitting a short distance away. Jay smiled, face glowing with pride. Chapter One Amber wriggled. She didn't want to stay there memorizing boring words. It was her birthday after all. She wanted to be out there with the dragonets she sometimes heard in the sky. Cloud saw her glance and sighed. "Okay Amber, you win. We can have flying lessons today." Amber jumped, excitement flowing through her. "Yay! Come on!" Amber bounded out the door, wings spread. As soon as she could, she spread her wings, launching herself into the sky. She twisted around to see Cloud flying up beside her, his massive red wings easily catching up to her small orange ones. "Don't fight the wind, ride it!" Cloud told her, soaring higher on a updraft. Amber grinned, trying a backflip. She beat her wings, effortlessly riding the updrafts. She was higher than Cloud now, a orange shape in the sky. She passed the cottony clouds, shivering at the chill. As she twisted in the sky, enjoying her freedom, she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. A owl hoot, in the middle of the day. It was Cloud's signal that SkyWings were nearby. She dove out of the clouds, seeing a red tail disappearing into the cave. Talons suddenly roughly grabbed her, spinning her around. "Why are you here? You should be in school!" A pair of SkyWing soldiers glared at her. "Um... I just..." Amber scrambled for a reason. "You're coming with us!" The dark red one turned, pulling her with them. Amber tried to fly backwards, knowing if she came with them she would be discovered. She realized they might not know if... Enchant these dragons to forget they ever saw me and to teleport me back to the cave. She left the two dragons looking rather confused. Amber shook her wings out, looking around the cave. She thought that went rather well, until... "What are you doing in here?!" A fiery orange dragoness stood in front of her, glaring at her. "Wait, forget that, HOW did you get in here?" The SkyWing's crown glittered in the light, the gems around her shining. Talons and tails, this is the queen's gem cave! So that's... Queen Auburn! Three moons, this is bad. The queen seemed to be thinking about something, a eerie grin splitting her face. "That means you are a animus! One of the last ones. We can't have that now, can we?" She turned towards the cave exit. "Inferno! Summit! Found another one!" Two SkyWings ran in, one a odd copper. Oh no, firescales! Amber thought, frozen with fear. The one on the right, Summit, stepped forward. "Don't move and this won't hurt." He snapped a band around her front wrist, the black metal inlayed with odd jewels. A bind went around her snout, a mechanism she couldn't see locking it around her mouth. Summit followed that with a band around her neck, hooking another chain to it. Amber wondered why they were doing this when she could just use her powers. The answer came when she tried to, no weird feeling, no change, no anything. Her eyes widened and the queen looked at her. "Your little tricks won't work here. Summit, Inferno, get her to the prison. Inferno, follow her for motivation." Summit gave a yank on the chain and Amber fell forward into a accidental bow. "That's more like it." Queen Auburn said, flicking her tail. Summit started walking out, Inferno moving behind Amber. Amber moved away from Inferno, remembering the tales Cloud told her about firescales. Cloud. Oh, if only she had listened. Then she wouldn't be in this mess, powerless and stuck between a pair of guards. The chain yanked and she choked, walking forward. Amber walked out of the cave behind Summit, the uncomfortable heat coming from Inferno lessening as they stepped into the evening air. Summit lifted off, the band around her neck forcing her into the air. Inferno followed a short ways behind, his wings blowing waves of heat at her. His wing nicked her and she flinched, her tail sending pain throughout her. They descended, landing at the entrance to the palace. Summit walked in, Amber behind him. Summit seemed to know where he was going, the torchlight growing fainter. He stepped into a bare, stone room, forcing Amber in. Swiftly connecting the chain to the ground, he put another of the gem-covered bands on her other ankle. He put clamps on her wings, keeping them from extending all the way. He slammed the door behind him, Inferno glaring through the thick bars across the window. A second later he left too, leaving Amber alone in the dark, silent tears running down her snout. Chapter Two Cloud paced back and forth, talons clicking on the stone. "I have to get her. But what if they get me too? They won't, I have powers. But I can't get her if I don't know where she is." A dragoness sitting on a stone beside her rolled her eyes, pinning Cloud's tail to the ground as he was about to turn. "She is young and inexperienced, you have to get her." Cloud sighed, tugging his tail away from Sierra. "I know, Sierra, but how?" "That's for you to know. She's counting on you." Cloud looked out at the sky. "I hate it when you're right." Cloud hugged Sierra, running out of the cave and leaping into the sky, the first stars shining in the sky. Chapter Three Amber woke to a spear jabbing her side. Summit was standing over her, scowling. "Get up. Her Majesty Queen Auburn wants to see you." He detached the chain from the floor and started walking, yanking Amber along behind him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure)